Through Dark and Light
by giantdaisy
Summary: She wanted freedom, to go outside the walls, to have a better life rather than staying inside the castle for her life. Her name was Cao Jie, the daughter of Cao Cao. See how she started her adventure, here.


As you can see in the summary, the character I'll be using here is the daughter of Cao Cao, named Cao Jie. The story won't be based completely on real history, but based on my memories about the history(yeah, try to figure that out).

Name: Cao Jie

Age: Around 19

Height: 160cm

Appearance: Dark brown eyes, black-ponytail hair. Usually wearing a light blue robes.

Disclaimer; I don't own any character here, not even Cao Jie. she owns herself and so does every other character.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Before her eyes was the blue, wide sea.<p>

Around her was the guards from the castle.

And inside her mind was, the desire of suicide.

But knowing her father, he won't let her alone. Ever. And thus, the chance to kill herself on purpose was never present.

Her name is Cao Jie, the daughter of Cao Cao.

She stares upon the sea, remembering her father's words. "_You're going to marry the emperor."_ Was what he said. Cao Jie, on the other hand doesn't want to marry anyone. Her dream was to be on the battlefield, fighting for her kingdom, for her father. But of course, women aren't supposed to fight. If she wasn't one of the royal family, she is just another unimportant woman who, would become a toy for men.

"Princess," Cao Jie turns towards one of her guards, "It's getting late, we should probably go back to the castle."

She shifts her attention to the sea for the last time, then sighed. "Sure, let's go back home."

"Hah, you sure can't get along with anyone. Can you, Lady Cao Jie?" her eyebrows frowned, she knows that voice, the owner was the person who, her father trust deeply. Guo Jia.

"You…when did you get here?" asked Cao Jie, showing her annoyance for the blond man.

"Your father wants you back as soon as possible." Cao Jie ignored Guo Jia, and climb on her horse. The answer was already obvious, it was an order from her father. The day for marriage is closing, and Cao Cao doesn't want his 'gift' for the emperor to be gone for long. That was her thought, while it's simply because he loves her as his daughter.

Guo Jia races his horse so that its walking side by side with Cao Jie's, he gives his usual smile, that's what he always do when hitting on women. "You know, Princess, you shouldn't be frowning so much. That's not how a lady supposed to be like." He said.

Cao Jie glanced at Guo Jia but gives no reply, "Probably that's what you get from being the Young Lord's sister?" he says, as the Princess goes faster with her horse. Cao Jie hates her family, biological or unbiological, that including Cao Pi.

The unit arrived at Luoyang, Cao Jie told the guards to go by themselves from now on, she forgot about Guo Jia and he just follows her, though both of them doesn't know where they're going.

She stopped the horse, and turns her head to face Guo Jia who have been following behind her, she frowns once again. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh..well…I don't know where to go," says Guo Jia, "Oh, and Princess?"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier but your father wanted to see you." He said, then walk pass Cao Jie, who is left with her raging emotion. Has been long since she saw her father, and suddenly he wants to see her. Sure.

Cao Jie walks towards the throne room. Before entering, she stopped right after she saw her two other sisters inside. With this, it was obvious that her father called her because of her marriage with the emperor.

"_Even a daughter wasn't enough so that he could gain the Emperor's trust. What did I do to receive this treatment?" _Cao Jie thought to herself.

"Ah, Cao Jie. What are you doing there? Come in." Cao Jie awakens from her own thought as her father called her name, she shake away her thoughts and entered the throne room.

Cao Cao were sitting on his throne, with Dian Wei on his side. In front of him are her sisters, Cao Xian and Cao Hua.

"I'm sure you all know why I called you here," Cao Cao said, "You will be marrying Emperor Xian in three days, the three of you. I won't expect anyone to ruin the marriage and upset the Emperor."

"Does…it have to be me?"

Cao Cao shifted his attention on Cao Jie, eyes narrowing in confusion and curiousity. Marrying the Emperor should be an honor, but he can sense his daughter feeling uncomfortable rather than honored.

"Cao Jie, are you against this?" he asked. Cao Jie lifted her head, facing her father, with eyes full of hope, that her father would dismiss her of this marriage. "Sisters…Xian and Hua should be enough. Wouldn't they, father?"

Cao Cao didn't say anything. If he could, he should be gaining as much trust as possible from the Emperor, and thus gaining his power. He asked Cao Jie, "Is there anything you have in mind? Why don't you want to marry the Emperor? If anything, you should be honored."

She doesn't have any reason to say, so she kept her mouth shut. She can feel both her sisters staring at her in curiousity for her answer, so does her father.

A long time passed, but Cao Jie didn't say a single answer. Cao Cao sighed and stood up from his throne, "My daughters, the three of you will be marrying the Emperor in three days. And I will be gaining his trust. Should you anger him, or being unworthy for the Emperor, there could be a chance for your execution." He said, glancing at Cao Jie, "For now, you can go back to your places." He added, and left the throne room along with Dian Wei.

"Jie," Cao Jie lifts her head, facing Xian and Hua, "You..do you have no shame?" Xian asked.

"Marrying the Emperor is an honor, but you, on the other side, refused to. Are you not loyal to the Han?"

Cao Jie looks at Cao Xian as she frowned, "No one is loyal to Han. The Han Dynasty has ended, you haven't foreseen this either, sister?" she said, leaving her sister speechless.

"Our father wanted to gain the Emperor's trust so that he can roam around taking lands, do you not understand?" Cao Jie asked, she sighed, then left the throne room with her sisters still inside.

Marriage day, Cao Jie was dressed beautifully and was ready to marry the Emperor. But her heart is still not.

"_Am I doing this on my will?"_

"_Why do I kept being caged inside the castle, when I can have freedom outside?"_

"_Why do I kept pushing myself back?"_

"_I can even jump from here."_

Those was her thought.

Right now, she's looking through the window, admiring the view while waiting for her carriage.

"I hope you're not going to jump from there."

"That's actually a good idea." Cao Jie whispered, climbing the window. Behind her, Guo Jia was left dumbfounded. "P-princess?"

She tears her marriage robes, revealing her usual blue-cloured robes inside. She threw those fabric to Guo Jia, who looks at her blankly. "Guo Jia," she called, "Tell my father I said goodbye."

Then, she jumped from the castle's window. When Guo Jia looked down to find her, she's already on her horse, going as fast as she can.

"I'm…going to be in a big trouble…"

* * *

><p>Historically, Cao Jie married Emperor Xian, but in my story she won't. Because I love independent strong ladies. And it has been a little while since I write an actual story, so my grammar still sucks. Please pardon me.<p> 


End file.
